flintstonesfandomcom-20200213-history
I Yabba-Dabba Do!
I Yabba-Dabba Do! is a 1993 American animated made-for-television film based on the 1960s series, The Flintstones and its spin-off, The Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm Show. It premiered on ABC on February 7, 1993. Plot Pebbles Flintstone, who now works for an ad agency and Bamm-Bamm Rubble, who works in a car repair shop, decide to get married after Bamm Bamm proposes with a poem, in the middle of the street (after Pebbles mistakenly thinks he was trying to dump her when Bamm Bamm read her a letter that started "Dear Pebbles"). However, Fred loses the family savings when he bet it on his team, the Bedrock Brontos. Fred tries asking for a raise from Mr. Slate, but is dismissed from his job because of his violent temper. Fred enlists Barney's help in bringing more money for the wedding, but they fail, losing Barney's money to a real estate con artist. Meanwhile, Wilma's mother Pearl Slaghoople arrives to help with the wedding. Pebbles and Bamm Bamm decide to get married in Rock Vegas because of their parents' arguing and fighting. Wilma and Betty discover the truth about Fred and Wilma's nest egg, and Fred is forced out of the house. Reconciling with Barney, Wilma and Betty, Fred asks Barney to help search for Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm. Fred and Barney travel to Rock Vegas looking for Pebbles and Bamm Bamm. They stop at a casino where Barney wins more money. They are attacked by the Wedding Whackers gang after mistaking them for Pebbles and Bamm Bamm getting married and took a photo of them robbing a newlywed couple. Shortly afterwards they are rescued by Pebbles and Bamm Bamm. During the chase, the photo of the Wedding Whackers is destroyed, so the four are captured as suspects of being the marriage whackers, along with the real marriage whackers. While in detainment, Fred reveals all the trouble he has gone through to try to help Pebbles with her wedding ceremony which leads the marriage whackers to reveal to their crimes, to the dismay of the Whackers' mother. Since Barney made a lot of money on his casino wins on the big wheel, they can use it to pay for the wedding and pay off their debts. Fred, Barney, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm finally reunite with Wilma, Betty and the others. Mr. Slate rehires Fred, and Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm get married, with Fred, Barney, Dino, Wilma and Betty as the happy ones seeing them getting married. Fred got his job back from Mr Slate and after coming to the wedding why he needed the raise. At the end, Pebbles and Bamm-Bamm reveal they are moving to Hollyrock with Barney paying their way with his Rock Vegas winnings, at which Fred gets angry with Barney and they start to fight again. Cast *Henry Corden as Fred Flintstone *Frank Welker as Barney Rubble and Dino *Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone and Martha Slate *B.J. Ward as Betty Rubble *Janet Waldo as Pearl Slaghoople & Additional Voices *Megan Mullally as Pebbles Flintstone-Rubble *Jerry Houser as Bamm-Bamm Rubble *John Stephenson as Mr. George Slate *Joseph Barbera as Himself *William Hanna as Himself *Darryl Phinnessee as Wedding Reception Singer/Piano Player singing "I Yabba-Dabba Do!" *Randy Crenshaw as The Lodge Patron #2, The Mammoth *Henry Polic II as the Seagull Writer Nielsen ratings The film brought in a 12.4/19 rating/share in its original airing and was watched by 22 million viewers. The film came in second place in its time-slot, and ranking 35th out of 94 programs that week. Sequel Hollyrock-a-Bye Baby was released in 1993. Category:Films Category:Television specials